otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
The Landcaster Family
Mandy Lane = | |Image = downtown |ProfilePic = MandyProfile.png|CharacterName = Mandy Lane Amber Landcaster|Sigil = |Flavor = All the boys love Mandy Lane.|Theme = [https://youtu.be/iy9KpprZRJA Poe - Control]|Height = 5'7"|Weight = 122|HairColor = Blonde|EyeColor = Green|Month = July|Day = 18th|Year = 1978|CurrentAge = 19|Birthplace = Born in Dallas Texas|Nationality = American|Role = Main Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = Blood Pact with the |HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Extra Name 1 = |Elements 1 = |PowerType 1 = Magic |Power Effect 1 = Mandy Lane can and supernatural power she has seen, allowing her to cast an version of it. This includes any supernatural effects, even transformations such as or . |Extra Name 2 = |Elements 2 = |PowerType 2 = Magic |Power Effect 2 = Mandy Lane can cause , which sound extremely real. This can be anything from making simple sounds to mimicking another person's voice, and she can choose the direction from which these sounds are coming from. These cannot be picked up by non-biological instruments, such as microphones. |Extra Name 5 = |Elements 5 = |PowerType 5 = Summoning |Power Effect 5 = Mandy Lane can manifest a nearly translucent veil of around her. This veil redirects all kinetic force, protecting Mandy Lane from 5 physical impacts before the veil shatters. While the veil is maintained she is also completely immune to and effects. Using twice in a row will quickly exhaust Mandy Lane, with every subsequent use becoming even more taxing to her physically and mentally. |Extra Name 6 = |Elements 6 = |PowerType 6 = Shapeshifting |Power Effect 6 = Mandy Lane can enter a state for 5 minutes, taking on the demonic traits of Astreiya, causing her skin to become a dull grey, her eyes to turn pure emerald-green, granting her resistance to and effects, increasing the durability of her flesh and bones, and making her more difficult to cut or injure with earthly materials. |Extra Name 7 = |Elements 7 = + |Power_Notes_7 = |PowerType 7 = Aura |Power Effect 7 = All of Mandy Lane's feel completely real, as if they'd cause their actual effects. For instance, would actually feel like it's incinerating someone hit. Their body will even react as if they are being affected by the actual power, shivering when hit with a skill, sweating when hit by a skill, etc. |Extra Name 3 = |Elements 3 = |PowerType 3 = Mastery |Power Effect 3 = Mandy Lane has a supernatural resistance to possession of any kind. She's immune to . |Extra Name 4 = |Elements 4 = |PowerType 4 = Summoning |Power Effect 4 = While both and are maintained at the same time, Mandy Lane can summon a version of herself. This is adept at hand-to-hand combat and has reflexes slightly above what Mandy's are. The is also able to use her skills.}} |Notes Content = *She despises anyone who tells her what to do or tries to control her life like she's their property. *Obviously has some problems with authority figures. *Has a terrible relationship with her parents. **Hates her step-mother, Laura. **Her father sold her mother's cabin, causing Mandy to sue him. After a four month battle in court, she managed to win and was awarded $255,000 plus $5,000 as emotional reparations. Her father must pay at least $2125 per month for the next ten years to pay it off. This amounts to her making $25,500 a year. So long as Mandy doesn't over spend she won't need to maintain a job for some time. *She's currently living in Blue Creek Heights, a small aparement complex located on Clinton Keith, two blocks up the street from the Bear Creek Veterinarian Clinic that Isaac and Leena work at. **She still drives her silver Porsche, but abandoned her other car at her father's. *Strangely introverted, despite being perceived as popular, she doesn't actually have many real friends. **She's also generally level-headed with her spending, despite what Leena may have said, Mandy Lane rarely spends much money on clothing. **She frequently dresses in casual or even tom-boyish clothing. **Rarely wears make up, but she's so effortlessly beautiful that it doesn't matter. When she does wear make up she's a literal traffic stopper. *In middle school her best friend, Allan Brown, died after he fell off of a roof and banged his head while trying to show off to the more popular kids at that school. This is why Mandy is quick to despise those who try to peer pressure or bully others. *She has come to love Isaac because she views him as innocent and kind-hearted. They've been dating for a little over four months. *She despises Team Gemini, as she views them all as traitors, thieves, and liars. The only one of them that she willingly puts up with is Odie. *Has learned how to play D&D with Isaac and his friends. She meets with them most Friday nights to play in their new campaign. **Plays a Female Half-Orc Berzerker. **She's had the most character deaths of the group as she plays far too aggressive for her level and puts all of her points into combat stats. Her current Berzerker is her 6th character. *All the boys love Mandy Lane. ---- *Face claim: Amber Heard}}}} |-|Isaac = | |Image = downtown |ProfilePic = IsaacProfile.png|CharacterName = Isaac Ben Landcaster|Sigil = |Flavor = Nerd can see good.|Theme = |Height = 5'10"|Weight = 127|HairColor = Brown|EyeColor = Green|Month = January|Day = 19th|Year = 1978|CurrentAge = 22|Birthplace = Wildomar California|Nationality = American|Role = Main Character|Species = "Touched" Human|PowerSource = Blood Pact with the |HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Elements 1 = + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Summoning |Power Effect 1 = Isaac can summon a demon by using his own blood as a conduit, this demon will leap towards an enemy at blinding speed, using it's barbed tails to slice deeply into its flesh. The leaps to up to 3 additional enemies, spreading curses between them. It takes 1 or 2 seconds for Isaac to pull the blood from himself and summon the demon. |Extra Name 2 = |Elements 2 = |PowerType 2 = Magic |Power Effect 2 = Isaac can form blood into a durable vampiric weapon that grows in size as it inflicts wounds, absorbing blood from its victims. |Extra Name 3 = |Elements 3 = |PowerType 3 = Mastery |Power Effect 3 = Isaac can telepathically control that is outside of other's bodies. The control is much more weaker when the blood is inside of someone's body. This allows him to keep people from bleeding out. |Extra Name 4 = |Elements 4 = + |PowerType 4 = Shapeshifting |Power Effect 4 = Isaac can transform his skin into grey, rough, hyper-conductive flesh, similar in texture to a Shark's skin for 5 minutes. This gives him immunity to effects and if he is struck while in this form his skin will react by releasing towards the source of strike at no energy cost.|Notes = Isaac's skill takes a moment to complete, the grey transformation will creep across his skin until it covers his entire body. While under the effects of Isaac is considered to be a demon. |Extra Name 5 = |Elements 5 = |PowerType 5 = Mastery |Power Effect 5 = Isaac has a supernatural resistance to possession of any kind. He's immune to . |Extra Name 6 = |Elements 6 = + |PowerType 6 = Aura |Power_Notes_6 = |Power Effect 6 = Isaac's regenerates much more quickly while under a starry night. }} |Notes Content = *Has a terrifying mother. *Was the kid that Yuri beat up to steal lunch for Lucas. *Is physically the weakest of the main characters. *He wears glasses but if he uses his powers frequently his eyes will become green and he will regain 20/20 vision. Because of the destructive nature of his abilities he used to never use them but as he now works at a veterinary clinic he often uses Hemomancy to stop animals from bleeding out. *Frequently nervous and shy when he isn't around his group of friends. **His friendship with Leena used to only exist out of school but that changed after she befriended his girlfriend. *He hates the Twins and has gone as far as threatening to kill them if they go anywhere near Mandy Lane. **He blames Lucas for Mandy Lane becoming "Touched" after she saw him use Fire Breath at the Prince's party. A possessed Yuri also broke his arm another day and punched him several times, sending him to the hospital for a week. *He used to dislike Ricky more than anyone at school as he was bullied by him all the time. **After he found out Ricky was being possessed the whole time he felt sorry for him, especially since he lost all his friends and an arm. This sympathy quickly faded after Ricky befriended the Twins and acquired a demonic arm to replace his human one. *His alter ego is named Clark and is a total badass. *He plays Mono-Black in MTG and a Warlock in DnD. *The only boy Mandy Lane loves back. *Allergic to potatoes. *Nerd can't even see good. *He moved out of his house to be with be Mandy Lane (and away from his mother). They moved to Los Angeles together so he could attend UCLA to become a doctor. *He proposed to Mandy Lane and married her in secret. **He took her last name instead of her taking his, which he was perfectly fine with. ---- *Face claim: Logan Lerman}}}} |-|Bill = |Flavor = Money buys happiness. |Theme = |Height = 5'10"|Weight = 190|HairColor = Brown|EyeColor = Brown|Month = August|Day = 5th|Year = 1956|CurrentAge = 41|Birthplace = Tampico, Illinois|Nationality = American|Role = Minor Supporting Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = None}} }} |-|Laura = |Flavor = Still being treated for third degree burns.|Theme = |Height = 5'6"|Weight = 111|HairColor = Blonde|EyeColor = Blue|Month = November|Day = 7th|Year = 1962|CurrentAge = 32|Birthplace = Anaheim, California|Nationality = American|Role = Minor Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = None|HarmNumber = }} }} |-| Heather † = |Flavor = The Perfect mother. |Theme = |Height = 5'6"|Weight = 119|HairColor = Brown|EyeColor = Brown|Month = April|Day = 22nd|Year = 1958|CurrentAge = 27 at Death|Birthplace = Dallas, Texas|Nationality = American|Role = Minor Supporting Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = None|HarmNumber = }} }} |-|Isaac's Mother = |Flavor = Her son has been corrupted by sin.|Theme = [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y7XRaIU5GPU The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth - Matricide]||Height = 5'11"|Weight = 244|HairColor = Brown|EyeColor = Blue|Month = February|Day = 4th|Year = 1955|CurrentAge = 45|Birthplace = Seattle, Washington|Nationality = American|Role = Supporting Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = None|Level = 1|ExperienceBars = ○○○○○|HarmNumber = |HotStatBars = ●○○○○|ColdStatBars = ●○○○○|VolatileStatBars = ○○○○○|UniqueStat = |DarkStatBars = |CondHightlight = |UniqueHightlight = }} }} |-|Bobby = |Flavor = Friends 'till the end.|Theme = |Height = 4'10|Weight = 80|HairColor = Brown|EyeColor = Blue|Month = August|Day = 18th|Year = 1989|CurrentAge = 10|Birthplace = Wildomar, California |Nationality = American|Role = Supporting Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = None|Level = 1|ExperienceBars = ○○○○○|HarmNumber = |HotStatBars = ●○○○○|ColdStatBars = ●○○○○|VolatileStatBars = ○○○○○|UniqueStat = |DarkStatBars = |CondHightlight = |UniqueHightlight = }} }}